othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Gond
| power = Intermediate deity | homeplane = House of Knowledge | alignment = True neutral | dominion = House of Knowledge | portfolio = Artifice Construction Craft Smithwork | worshipers = Blacksmiths, crafters, engineers, gnomes, inventors, Lantanese, and woodworkers | cleric alignments = | domains = Creation, Knowledge Formerly: Craft, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Metal, Planning | favored weapon = Craftmaster (warhammer) | channel divinity = Gond's craft }} Gond (pronounced GAHND ), the Lord of All Smiths, was the intermediate deity of craft and smithwork, whose faith was the state religion of Lantan. The church of Gond was tolerated across Faerûn and members were found in both good and evil aligned human populations. He had an increasing following in rock gnome communities. In Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden, he was known as Zionil, patron of craftfolk, inventors and creators. Worshipers The heart of Gond's church was the High Holy Crafthouse of Inspiration in the city of Illul in Lantan. This monastery was run by Danactar the High Artificer, Most Holy Servant of Gond. Danactar was the highest ranking mortal cleric of Gond; he was the supreme voice in ecclesiastical matters and he served in Lantan's ruling council, the Ayrorch. The church of Gond consisted mostly of wandering clerics who traveled from settlement to settlement, finding work as artisans and engineers. Settling in one area was only encouraged in centers of innovation that warranted constant observation, such as Zhentil Keep, Waterdeep, Athkatla, and Suzail. The church encouraged wealth, as it demonstrated the benefits of following Gond. As they traveled, clerics took samples of any inventions they discovered and assisted innovators they encountered, filing regular reports to their superiors. Gond was accepted among the Gnomish pantheon as Nebelun the meddler, though a small gnomish cult believed that Nebelun was a separate deity. Temples to Gond were imposing, boxy stone structures surrounded by porticoes. The only internal decorations were sprawling exhibits of items, some of historical interest, some representing the latest work of master crafters. The central altar consisted of a massive anvil surrounded by spinning cogs in a giant machine. Backrooms consisted of workshops. Relationships The church of Mystra opposed Gond, believing he held technology above magic; in truth, Gond viewed magic as a tool to further his creativity. Merchants cultivated relationships with Gond's clergy in the hope of profiting from trading in Gondar inventions. Periodically, an invention of the followers of Gond would have an adverse economic effect, resulting in hostility from other faiths. Deities of Knowledge and Invention Along with Milil, Deneir and Oghma, Gond was one of the Deities of Knowledge and Invention. ]] Dogma Actions count. Intentions are one thing, but it is the result that is most important. Talk is for others, while those who serve Gond do. Make new things that work. Become skilled at forging or some craft, and practice making things and various means of joining and fastening until you can create devices to suit any situation or space. Question and challenge the unknown with new devices. New inventions should be elegant and useful. Practice experimentation and innovation in the making of tools and the implementation of processes, and encourage these virtues in others through direct aid, sponsorship, and diplomatic support. Keep records of your strivings, ideas, and sample devices so that others may follow your work and improve on what you leave behind and encourage others, such as farmers and hunters, to think of new tools, improved ways of crafting and using their existing gear, and new ways of doing things. Observe, acquire, and store safely the makings of others and spread such knowledge among the consecrated of Gond. Discuss ideas and spread them so that all may see the divine light that is the Wonderbringer. References Notes * Category:Deities Category:Deities from House of Knowledge Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Craft domain deities Category:Creation domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Fire domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Metal domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities